Modern Day Pride and Prejudice
by hAllOwEen
Summary: Simple oneshot of what it would be like if the characters from Pride and Prejudic were modern children.


**Just a little oneshot of what Darcy and Lizzie would be like if they were modern day children.**

**Modern Day Pride and Prejudice**

**By Halloween**

* * *

Mud stained laces twisted and turned in awkward positions as a young girl mumbled to herself. "Left bow, right bow, over and under…" A shadow fell over the child but failed to catch her attention.

"Hurry up Lizzie or we may miss…" The eight year old jumped in shock, stopped trying to tie her shoes, and looked at her impatient older sister. The blondes face was worried and slightly pink. Lizzie smiled a little seeing a perfect opportunity to tease her elder sister.

"Who will you miss, Jane?" Lizzie couldn't keep the wicked grin off her face. Jane's eyes relieved a shinny white that enclosed her bright blue iris. At this Lizzie laughed. "You like Bingley don't you!"

"Shut up," Lizzie's laughter could not be contained until her sibling muttered "what eight-year-old can't tie her shoes anyway…"

Lizzie frowned down at her shoes and growled inwardly. "Who needs shoes anyway?" She tossed the shoes off her feet and rushed across the room for her pink plastic sandals. With her feet secure Lizzie met up with Jane at the door and the two left their house and hurried down the street to the neighborhood play ground. Lizzie couldn't help but notice Jane scan the yard for the blonde haired boy that she had accused her of crushing on. She wasn't wrong to say this considering everyone knew it was only a matter of time until they would hold hands. Lizzie felt slightly bad when Jane's face fell at his absent. "He goes to the private school Jane…maybe he's not out yet…"

Jane shot Lizzie a glare. "I wasn't even thinking about him." Lizzie didn't say anything as her sister walked towards the monkey bars where the couple often played. Honestly Lizzie couldn't wait for Bingley to show up; Jane was always the sweetest when he was around. Letting her mind wonder Lizzie made her way to the swings, having to stop once to get a wooden chip out of her sandal. When Lizzie realized that there was only one swing left she walked a bit faster to ensure a spot. A large grin crossed her face when she was certain it was hers. Her hand reached out towards it ready to pull her through the last steps when she felt a hard smack and her own hand hitting her in the face.

"Outta my way!" Lizzie gasped as she was shoved backwards into the hard wood sticks that made up the ground. Everything look burry and she face was throbbing from her own inflection, but she knew who was to blame. She turned her head slightly and could see Jane's bright smile on Bingley. She growled to herself and lifted her body to see her worse enemy.

"Darcy…" He glared down at her; still in his blue uniform, swinging back and forth on her swing!

"Hey butt face." Lizzie twitched at his nickname and stood ready for a fight.

"Get off my swing!" Darcy stopped and stood up, showing off his height. He was 2 years older than her and was going to prove it.

"Why don't you and you're sister stop coming here? You know you two are like the only kids in the neighborhood that don't go to the private school. This park isn't for you." Lizzie glared at him, it was true that most of the children there went to the private school because it was a higher class neighborhood, but her parents couldn't afford to send her and all of her sisters. This wasn't the first time Darcy has tried to separate her sister and her from the other kids. Some of the other kids actually believed that it made a difference and didn't talk to them.

"Shut up!" Darcy smiled, knowing he hit her weakest spot.

"I don't see why Bingley even talks to your disgusting sister." Lizzie couldn't stop herself. She and her sister didn't always get along but her sister was her best friend and no one was going to talk about her that way. Lizzie's small fingers formed a small fist, pulled back, and shot loose.

Darcy could taste salt and smell something coopery. He heard other kids shouting to get doctor, or a parent. He opened his eyes and he was able to distinguish Lizzie staring wide eyed and terrified at him. He groaned and grabbed his nose. The wet sticky goo on his fingers was most definitely not snot. Suddenly Lizzie was yanked out of his view as he was pulled up by a pair of saggy arms. He looked up into the face of his withering aunt. Her eye's led him back to Lizzie.

"You young lady need to be taught a lesson! Hitting! Course this would come from public school children!" Darcy could see the tears forming in her eyes and almost felt bad until he saw that his clean white shirt and blue jacket were covered in blood. He gritted his teeth together in anger.

"You'll pay for this Lizzie!" The last thing he saw before being dragged away was Jane standing next to Bingley looking at him in question.

Lizzie was sore all over. She never knew that hitting a bully would get you into so much trouble. Jane watched her expectantly as she put on her sandals.

"Are you really going to apologize?" Lizzie frowned, and looked at her feet.

"I have to." She gave her sister sour pout and the two went to the park. At first nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Darcy and Bingley had not yet arrived and the two sat down together, Lizzie trying to calm down.

"Oh!" Jane said suddenly and waved. Lizzie turned to see Bingley and Darcy walking into the park. She tried not to laugh when she saw the way Darcy's nose was patched up. Darcy caught her eyes and gave her a glare, and turned to leave quickly pulling Bingley along with him. Jane's mouth dropped when she realized that Bingley wasn't going to play with her. "Lizzie, he didn't even wave back…" Lizzie narrowed her eyes at the retreating boys. Darcy's form of payback was by hurting her sister? Lizzie rose to her feet.

"Don't worry Jane; once I say sorry he'll come back to you." Jane didn't look hopeful.

"Uh!-It's not like I care or anything!" Lizzie ignored her sisters lie and raced off after the two boys ignoring the pain in her feet when the sticks caught her toes.

"Darcy!" He didn't stop and Lizzie was forced to stop him the only way she knew how. She grabbed him from behind and held on tight.

"Ah! Let me go!" Darcy twisted and turned within her arms but couldn't escape.

"I have to talk to you! Please!" Darcy looked at Bingley, who was nodding his head.

"It's your chance Darce, besides I don't like not being able to play with Jane." Lizzie watched the blush rise on Bingley's cheeks and felt like she could scream happiness for her sister. Darcy agreed for his friend's sake and Lizzie let him go. "I'll catch you later." Bingley smiled and run back into the direction of the park. Lizzie and Darcy stood awkwardly each not sure where to began.

"I-I um…am sorry about what I said about your sister." Lizzie couldn't believe what she had heard; she shook her head and stared at him.

"Are you for real?" Darcy rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes." Lizzie looked at the ground.

"I'm the one who should be sorry about hitting you." Darcy shook his head.

"I'm sorry for everything Lizzie." Lizzie's throat felt tight and she wasn't sure if she was breathing.

"I don't…"

"When my aunt said those things I saw what it actually feels like to you. I mean I still mad and all, it's just I can't explain this!" Darcy stopped and glared at the sidewalk trying to sort of this change in events. Lizzie couldn't understand either. Suddenly her hand was captured. She followed the hand that held it, up to an arm, than a shoulder, than a face with dark brown hair and shinny blue eyes. "I guess…I sort of like you…" Those eyes turned away and all that was left was red skin.

"What! How is that possible? You're so mean!" Is this how young boys show affection, by constantly being mean?! If it was she wasn't sure she ever wanted to be interested in boys!

"I didn't want anyone to know!" Darcy's face was burning so badly Lizzie thought she could feel the heat. Lizzie's laugh brought he face back up to meet her big grin and chubby cheeks.

"Boy's are so weird!" She squeezed his hand, and pulled him back to the park with her, were they played together from that day on.


End file.
